Loss
Loss is the 19th episode of the first season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It aired on January 26, 2013. Overview The heroes attend a rebuilding ceremony between the Guardians and the Red Lanterns on their capitol planet, Ysmault. However, a rampant malfunctioning Manhunter threatens to derail the fragile state of peace between both sides.''Harvey, Jim (2013-01-23). Media, Descriptions For New Episodes Of “Young Justice,” “Green Lantern: The Animated Series,” DC Nation. ''World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2013-01-24. Synopsis As Shard is reintegrated into Ysmault, the Science Director gives a speech about rebuilding the planet. However, Zilius Zox points out of absence of Appa Ali Apsa. While the Science Director cites scheduling conflicts, this causes some discontent among the present Red Lanterns. On the Interceptor, Kilowog is displeased they have to go to Ysmault to attend the ceremony. Hal assures him that their presence is a symbol of their alliance and a chance for peace. Kilowog retorts that he sounds like a politician, or rather, a liar, and questions the wisdom of going into Red Lantern space with all the Manhunter activity. Hal admits that they don't actually know about it and Appa thinks it is best if they never knew. While Bleez tries to convince Zox to kill the Science Director, the latter discovers a functional Manhunter on Ysmault, but manages to distract the Red Lanterns are prevent them from noticing it for the moment. Razor requests a detour to his abandoned home planet, where life is starting to return. Aya follows him and they share a moment until Hal interrupts them through Razer's ring. When Interceptor arrives on Ysmault, the Science Director expresses disapproval of Aya, but moves to more pressing matters: the Manhunter. The crew arrive at the spot just in time to see it flying towards the city. While they manage to disable it, they are discovered by Zox. Kilowog knocks him out and they bring him on board the Interceptor. The Science Director visits the Interceptor and find out that they have taken Zox. Zox accuses them to treachery but Hal tells him if the Manhunters - and the Anti-Monitor controlling them - are their weapons, they would all be dead by now. Aya informs the group that the Anti-Monitor has detected the ship, and it turns its head to look at them. The ship turns around and flees with Manhunters in pursuit. Aya says that it will take at least four minutes for ultrawarp to be ready. Credits * Written by ** Michael F. Ryan * Directed by ** Sam Liu * Starring ** Josh Keaton: *** Hal Jordan *** Manhunters ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog ** Grey DeLisle: *** Aya *** Bleez ** Jason Spisak - Razer * Also starring ** Sarah Douglas - science director ** Tom Kenny - Zilius Zox * Non-speaking roles ** Anti-Monitor ** Loran ** Krona ** Ragnar ** Veon Production notes Series continuity * The science director makes due on the Guardians' promise to help rebuild the Red Lantern homeworld, which was promised in "Homecoming". * Bleez and Veon make an appearance in this episode, confirming that they survived the event in "Homecoming". * Ragnar also has a cameo, having disappeared for a while since "Regime Change". * Razer returns to his home planet, Volkreg. This episode marks the first time Razer has actually stepped foot on the planet in the series, since his presence on the planet in "Razer's Edge" was an illusion. * When the Anti-Matter Universe is brought up, Hal mentions his time there in "Steam Lantern". Trivia This is another episode to focus on Razer and Aya's relationship. Goofs None scene Background In the comics, Maltus was the homeplanet of the blue-skinned Maltusians. After Krona conducted dangerous experiment regarding reality, the Maltusians splitted into three groups, the Guardians, Zamarons and the Controllers, whom all left the planet. This episode along with the next episode "Cold Fury", was first conceived as a two part movie event.Volpe, Giancarlo (2013-01-22). Giancarlo_Volpe status. [https://twitter.com/ Twitter]. Retrieved 2013-1-27. Reception References Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season one episodes